


Abandoned by Coherency

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a guy,” Kuroko explains, haltingly, and it confuses Kise even more, because what else would he be? “I don’t have the ability to... self-lubricate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned by Coherency

Title: Abandoned by Coherency  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Kise/Kuroko  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It’s like all Kise’s birthdays have come at once when Kuroko agrees to go out with him. Because he doesn’t want Kuroko to ever change his mind and decides it’s no longer worth the bother (he’s turned Kise down more times than he’d care to count, after all), Kise is determined to be the perfect boyfriend. He makes sure to be attentive, affectionate (but not overly so, since Kuroko has never appreciated being smothered) and, most importantly, agreeable. Anything Kuroko wants, he gets, except that he’s fairly low maintenance and he won’t allow Kise to spoil him. 

Kise doesn’t ask for much. He’s satisfied to simply be by Kuroko’s side. Once in a while, Kuroko indulges him, but only when they’re alone together, and only when Kise stays quiet. Right now, lying with his head in Kuroko’s lap, he doesn’t say a word. Besides, he’s too busy being blissfully happy. He’d be even happier if Kuroko’s attention was on him and not the novel that he’s reading, but it’s difficult to feel neglected when Kuroko’s right hand occasionally moves away from the pages to stroke Kise’s hair. 

He’s content, like this, and he hopes that Kuroko is, too, just enjoying each other’s company. 

It’s something of a surprise, then, when Kuroko breaks the spell by suddenly snapping his book shut.

“Kise-kun,” he says.

“Hmm?” Kise looks up, smiling, but his insides quickly turn cold when he sees the seriousness of Kuroko’s expression. 

Kuroko sets the book down carefully by his side. “I think we should talk.”

Kise swallows, nervous, a sense of dread creeping in, as Kuroko motions for him to move into a sitting position. This can’t be good. In fact, judging by the way Kuroko tucks his legs underneath his thighs, all formality, it’s downright bad. He’s obviously preparing for a very important conversation, one that Kise isn’t sure he wants to hear. Starting to panic, Kise wonders what Kuroko intends to talk about. There has to be a reason why he’s being so solemn. It’s unsettling and distressing and about a million other things that make Kise desperately try and guess at what Kuroko will say next.

Maybe he’s fed up. Maybe he thinks he’s made a mistake. Maybe he’d rather be with someone else instead. Maybe he’s decided to put an end to their relationship. Maybe...

Unable to bear all the horrible scenarios running through his mind, Kise opens his mouth, not above begging if it means getting Kuroko to stay, but Kuroko beats him to it. 

“I’ve been wondering about this for a while now,” he says, “but don’t you want to have sex?”

It takes about another ten seconds for Kise’s brain to work again so he can actually register what Kuroko has said, but even then, the only response he can offer is, “What.”

He’s still half expecting something horrible to happen, so it’s understandable that he hasn’t stopped being in shock yet. It’s great that Kuroko isn’t suggesting they break up - fantastic, even - but he has absolutely no idea how to react.

Kuroko, unperturbed by Kise’s ineloquence (not to mention completely unembarrassed by saying the ‘s’ word), expresses his concern in a far more articulate manner. 

“This isn’t like you. The Kise-kun I know would never hold back. I’m not used to you being so considerate. It’s–” he pauses, before settling on “–weird.”

Kise is momentarily offended, but then he goes back to being upset. “I don’t get it,” he admits. “I thought this is what you wanted. I thought it would be best for us to take it slow. I thought you wouldn’t want to rush into anything.”

“I don’t recall ever saying that.”

“Well, no,” Kise agrees, beginning to feel ever so slightly foolish. “I just...” 

Assumed it.

And anyway, he’s being completely honest. He’s never attempted to do anything Kuroko might not like, if only for fear of scaring him off. Kuroko’s earlier question, in Kise’s opinion, is a bit of a rhetorical one because, hell, of course he wants sex. He thinks about it frequently, and in great detail. He’s fantasised about Kuroko since what feels like forever, but instead of revealing this particular fact, he simply lowers his gaze, dejected.

“I just didn’t want to push you. I didn’t think you were ready.” 

Reaching out, Kuroko slides his fingers along Kise’s jaw, raising his face so that he can look him in the eye. “I’ve been ready for a long time, Ryouta,” he says, voice gentle but firm.

He’s never called Kise by name before. It feels strange for him not to be using honorifics, to address someone so intimately, and Kise is stunned into speechlessness.

“I-” He clears his throat, makes another attempt. “But-” It doesn’t seem to be working. He’s been abandoned by coherency.

Kuroko’s expression is fond, but he sighs in a way that informs Kise he’s being a bit of an idiot. “Be quiet,” he orders, placing the tip of his index finger over Kise’s lips, “and please remove your clothing.”

Kise can only stare in shock, wondering if he’s misheard, but Kuroko, unwilling to wait any more, moves his hand from Kise’s face to his throat, brushing a thumb against his Adam’s apple before deftly undoing his tie and sliding it from around his neck. The buttons of Kise’s shirt are next. One by one, Kuroko pops them open, working quickly and efficiently. After he’s gotten Kise naked from the waist up, Kuroko’s focus turns to his pants. The belt goes first, the pants themselves soon following suit, but then, before he can take off Kise’s underwear as swiftly as he’s stripped away the rest of his uniform, Kise catches his wrist. 

“Wait,” he says, fingers giving a warning squeeze. “Is this okay? I mean, are you sure you–”

Kuroko interrupts with, “It’s fine,” before leaning in to kiss him, and there’s no softness, no tenderness, just Kuroko kissing him, hard and deep – Kise manages to suck in a breath when they separate, but Kuroko refuses to let him speak – and sucking on his tongue, moaning into his mouth, and then, breathless, in case Kise still doesn’t believe him yet, adds, “*really*.”

“Oh,” says Kise, because that’s about the only thing that comes to mind. “Right.”

Kuroko smiles, pleased, and Kise wants to tell him how beautiful it makes him look, that he ought to smile more often, that he’s prefect and he loves him and –

Unaware of Kise’s thoughts, or possibly uncaring, Kuroko finishes what he’s started, leaving Kise bare in front of him. 

It’s strange, because Kise isn’t body shy, it’s a little embarrassing to be nude in front of someone else when they’re still fully dressed, especially when he’s... well... turned on. Not that he can help it, after that last kiss, but it’s difficult to keep his eyes on Kuroko’s when Kuroko is watching him so intently. There’s a part of him that feels as though he ought to apologise, and he has no idea why, because he wants Kuroko to know that he finds him attractive, and, more importantly, desirable, that he always has done, but Kuroko prevents him again.

“Is there anything we can use?” he asks, glancing around Kise’s room.

"For what?” Kise is momentarily distracted by the way Kuroko bites his lip, considering his response. He wants to bite it too, to run his tongue over it and–

“I’m a guy,” Kuroko explains, haltingly, and it confuses Kise even more, because what else would he be? “I don’t have the ability to... self-lubricate.”

“What?” Kise wonders what Kuroko is talking about, but then... “*Oh*. Oh, yeah. Um...” And he goes red. If he wasn’t embarrassed before, he definitely is now. “Would hand cream work?”

“I suppose we’ll soon find out.”

With that, Kuroko strips out of his own clothes, but he doesn’t give Kise the opportunity to ogle him, which is a shame, although he makes up for it by kissing him again, and Kise is responsive this time, at least until it occurs to him that they’re not just making out, that this is foreplay, that there’s going to be sex at the end of it – *real* sex – not dream sex, but proper sex, the kind that takes place in reality and not inside Kise’s imagination.

And then he goes back to being awkward and uncertain.

Kuroko, however, has no such doubts. He’s not usually so assertive, and it’s nothing like Kise’s fantasies, where Kuroko is demure and submissive and shy. He’s not even blushing. Kise kind of wishes he would, but he finds this more arousing, and it’s better still when Kuroko’s hand curls around his cock, slippery with lotion, probably even the best thing ever, and his hips jerk, greedy for more, so Kuroko indulges him, but not in the way Kise expects him to, not at all, but by reaching behind himself and–

“Kurokocchi,” he stutters, mouth suddenly bone dry, “what are you *doing*?”

Kuroko kneels up over him. “I should hope that was obvious.”

Helpless to do anything else, Kise can only watch, can hardly believe what he’s seeing, as Kuroko starts to prepare himself, first with one finger and then with two, head falling back on his shoulders, exposing the long, pale line of his throat. If Kise wasn’t so busy being shocked, he would bite him, mark him, but he can’t move, can’t speak, can barely even breathe. Kuroko is quiet, but he’s not silent, not completely, tiny “ah” and “mm” sounds escaping his lips as he fucks himself open.

“You know,” he confesses, not even the slightest bit guilty, “I’ve been practising this, by myself, thinking of you while I was doing it.”

“Oh god,” Kise croaks out, feeling that he might actually die if Kuroko goes any further. “That’s so hot.”

He’s never heard anything so erotic in his life, and while he’s all to aware that Kuroko isn’t the type to mince words, even in his most obscene fantasies, he hasn’t imagined Kuroko talking dirty to him. 

He’s so aroused he can’t stand it.

“Kurokocchi,” he whispers, and it’s almost painful, “I don’t think I can hold on.”

“Please hang in there just a little longer,” Kuroko says, kissing him sweetly. “I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

Kise doesn’t doubt him, but he makes one last attempt, right before Kuroko removes his hand and positions himself above Kise’s cock, even though it aches – *needs* – to be where Kuroko’s fingers have been.

“Stop,” he groans, “please, I can’t... I don’t want to...”

Kuroko kisses him once more, lingering, and says, “It’s okay,” pressing a hand to Kise’s heart. “You won’t hurt me.”

“But–”

The rest of Kise’s sentence is cut off abruptly when Kuroko slides down the length of his dick, and he can’t decide which is more incredible, the look on Kuroko’s face or the way he feels around his cock, all heat and tightness, and then there are the *noises* he’s making, but Kise grits his teeth and fights desperately against the impulse to bury himself deeper still, to slam into him, again and again and again.

Instead, he lets Kuroko set the pace, lets him find out what he likes, just lets Kuroko ride him until they settle into a rhythm, and it’s good, so good, but Kise doesn’t dare to lose control, doesn’t even notice that Kuroko is saying something until he repeats it.

“It’s okay,” he reassures Kise. “You can let go now.”

Of what? Kuroko?

Oh, Kise realises at last, seeing the understanding in Kuroko’s eyes, granting him permission.

Of himself.

Kuroko gasps when Kise’s nails dig into his thighs, his ass, hisses sharply when Kise lifts him up and off his cock. Kise pushes him onto his back, spreads his legs wide, exposing him, and this time Kuroko is the one who’s letting Kise do what he wants. Kise doesn’t ask anymore, doesn’t hesitate, stops being so careful, so accommodating, and allows himself to be demanding, possessive, and Kuroko accepts it all, surrenders to it.

Finally, *finally*, it’s like everything he’s ever dreamed of, ever hopes for, as he thrusts back inside, makes Kuroko moan his name, nobody else’s, only his, makes him come undone, grinds into him until he’s gone, too, slipping over the edge, and he can’t stop trembling afterwards, can’t do anything except hold onto Kuroko like there’s no one more important, more precious to him.

“I love you,” he says.

“I know,” Kuroko replies.

It’s not what Kise wants to hear, but it’s enough.


End file.
